Vulcan
Vulcan is a machine gun turret in Tanki Online, which is unlocked at the rank of Corporal. It has a high fire rate, and a unique mechanism called a gyroscope. This allows it to fire in one direction without the turret turning as your tank turns. It is for 650 crystals. Characteristics Vulcan has very high impact force and rate of fire, as well as a long firing range. When firing, the turret remains fixed on target- regardless of the movements and rotation of its hull- and has a special gyroscope mechanism which allows it to achieve direct hits simply by shooting towards another player. When pressing Space, it takes a few seconds for Vulcan's barrels to rotate fast enough to begin to fire. When firing mode begins, the turret's rotation speed (using the <''' and '''> keys) is drastically reduced, which makes the gyroscope almost useless in close rances, since the enemies can drive around the Vulcan and hide from its fire. Overheating One of Vulcan's unique characteristic is its reloading bar, which is not related to the turret's magazine- Vulcan can theoretically shoot indefinitely- but to the turret's temperature. When the bar hits 0, it means that the turret has overheated by shooting for too long, and will now begin to deal self-damage, slowly decreasing their own health. If the tanker keeps firing and runs out of health, they would self-destruct. If the tanker stops holding Space, the bar would reload, yet the tanker would still have to wait until their temperature goes back to normal before the self-damaging effect ends (if they didn't have enough health in this case, they would self-destruct as well). The effect- which behaves just as if the tank was attacked by a Firebird- can be reduced using Isidas, Freezes and Repair Kits. Paints providing protection against Firebird will also reduce the overheating damage. the introduction of [[Protection_Modules|Protection Modules], Paints 'do not '''provide protection against over-heating] Pros and Cons *High impact force *Accurate auto-aiming when shooting towards an enemy *Knocking off a Vulcan's aim is very difficult for the opponents *Can shoot indefinitely *Can pick off light and medium hulls. *High Damage *Self-damaging when overheating *Deals low damage over distance *Minor rotation speed when firing :*You can be destroyed before you finish reloading :*Quick charge up effect allows players to be killed just before they start firing. Uses Just as the garage description tells, when used with heavy hulls, Vulcan can cause continues damage to enemies, without bothering too much about self-damage. This is particularly useful in maps with large open areas, such as Stadium and Highways, where a Vulcan can stay on a strategic point, waiting for an enemy to try and cross the map. If an enemy is in the air, you can flip them with Vulcans high impact force. It is fun jumping down in madness and shooting to the side with Vulcan! Upgrades overview *'Vulcan M1-''' shows itself in a truly amazing spotlight, as all of its parameters get upgraded enormously. You have better range, more damage, and even more impact force, which goes up from 99 to a crazy 228. You can turn the turret slightly faster. If you're addicted to playing with the Vulcan, definitely save up for the upgrade. *'Vulcan M2-' shows similar parameter evolution, as the impact force rises from 228 to 309, for example. You can turn the turret surprisingly fast (95.7), almost the same speed as an M0 Freeze gun (which has 97.7). You will also deal even more damage with your turret, which makes it among the most troubling weapons for your enemy. *'Vulcan M3-' last upgrade of Vulcan unleashes the true force of this machine gun-style turret. The damage goes from 43.5 to 59.7, threatening every tank on the battlefield. The impact force rises from the insane 309 to 487. Turning the turret becomes faster as well, putting you at a real advantage. Fighting at long ranges is also a real asset, as your range is now 183.5. History Vulcan was released on February 6, 2015,Let's discuss Vulcan!, along with a series of paints with Vulcan protection.Let's discuss new paints!. It was released just a short while after the release of Hammer. On September 3, 2015, the different versions of Vulcan and their garage icons got a new look. This was first revealed in episode 57 of the Tanki V-Log, where the designs were shown.Tanki Online V-LOG: Episode 57 Table of characteristics Trivia *The Vulcan is one among 5 other turrets which actually resemble a real gun/turret, the others apart from the Vulcan are Shaft, Thunder, Smoky and Hammer. *The turret's name was picked by player submissions. The name "Vulcan" was likely popular due to its resemblance to the M61 Vulcan. *When a Vulcan was first released, its projectiles did not damage an enemy Hammer while hitting their turret. *As of the Rebalance Update, the Vulcan's self-damage has been increased and the rotation speed of the turret while firing has been reduced. *It is the third turret that can deal self-damage in the game, after Thunder and Ricochet. As opposed to them, however, Vulcan's self damage is done as a result of overheating, and not by the damage if the projectiles themeselves. Gallery Original icons 150px-Turret minigun m0.png|M0 Turret vulcan m1.png|M1 Turret minigun m2.png|M2 Turret vulcan m3.png|M3 External links *Vulcan: Tips for Beginners (from issue #32 of the Tanki Online Newspaper), by hogree *The Ultimate Guide to Vulcan (from issue #33 of the Tanki Online Newspaper), by Thekillerpenguin Sources and references Category:Turrets Category:Garage Category:Game Category:Inside the Game Category:Self-damaging Turrets